


Disastrous Pool Day

by LolyGothica



Series: Dragonslayers and Mates Thingies [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyGothica/pseuds/LolyGothica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did it, a supposedly peaceful and fun day in the pool, end disastrously?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disastrous Pool Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic.

" _Salamander to Ice Block, I'm at the appointed position."_  
" _Reitei-sama to Fire Breath, stand by and wait for the targets."_

Lucy stared unimpressively to the two men who were hiding behind different sets of bushes, not that far away from each other, with communication devices powered by lacrima set by their ears, while holding binoculars toward their eyes and seemingly all detective-like. It would be appear cool if only they were not in their swimming trunks.

"What are they doing?" Lisanna asked with one eyebrow raised skeptically.

"I don't want to know." Lucy sighed before beckoning Lisanna to follow Erza with her.

* * *

" _Are you sure they are going?"_ Lyon asked through their communication line.

" _Positive. All Fairy Tail members won't even dream of missing moments like this."_ Natsu nodded despite he was alone in his spot.

" _Yeah, you and that bunch of rowdy people."_

" _Focus!"_

" _...okay."_ Lyon trailed, he never witnessed Natsu so focus and serious. _"Then again, are you sure they are not here yet? We just stay by the gate so when they enter we will now, but what if they have been inside all the time?"_

" _... Good point, let's change positions."_ Natsu said.

" _Where?"_

" _Follow my instruction, I smell them now."_

* * *

Gray was contently watching the scenery where people happily indulged themselves with the attractions in the swimming pool. He was sitting at the edge of a pool with a fresh coconut in his hand as he lazily drunk its juice with a straw. Gajeel was floating on the water surface, did nothing except occasionally ask for snacks which Gray grumpily would give.

Then he felt it. Gray felt eyes on him.

He turned sharply around. His eyes scanned the view only to come out with nothing suspicious. He narrowed his eyes, he could feel it, there was someone.

Gajeel frowned seeing the jerky movement of his mate. It was still strange to call Gray as his mate even though they had been together since before the S Class Trial Exam. The first impression he got on Gray was he was just another wizard of Fairy Tail. He never interested in other wizards except the Salamander who had beat him in the Phantom war. Until he noticed Gray's presence always lingered around Natsu. He then noticed the concealed longing stare in those droopy eyes. Then without him knowing, his attention shifted to Gray completely. How Gray walked, how Gray ate, how Gray stripped, and his favorite was, how would Gray look after being ravished well. That was his undone point. He cornered the ice wizard and told him his desire of him. First it was only physical. Until the Edolas, where both realized how relieved themselves when reunited back in the Earthland.

"What's wrong?" Gajeel asked as he swum to the edge where Gray was still looking around.

"Nah," Gray shook his head, but his eyes still searching. "Just my feeling... I guess." He trailed unsurely.

"You are being paranoid because the of Tenrou incident?" Gajeel teased.

Gray glared and was about to throw the coconut in his hand until he realized he still wanted to drink the juice. "Of course no."

"Anyway, since there is nothing." Gajeel began. Gray recognized the tone. And yes there was the Gajeel's-hungry-look on Gajeel's face. "Join me in the pool."

"ACK!" Gray yelped when suddenly Gajeel pulled him off the edge of the pool by his waist and brought him into the water with Gajeel. And right in that short moment before Gray resurfaced, a persistent lips found his and lingered for some more seconds.

Gray gasped as he resurfaced and a glare was already on. "What if someone sees us!?"

"No one will see us. They are too busy being happy." Gajeel smirked. But then...

"OUCH!" He shouted in pain. Gray blinked while watching the dragon slayer jumped about in the water. Gray snickered, it was hilarious seeing the tough guy image Gajeel had built dropped. That was it until Gajeel pulled up something that caused his pain.

"What the fuck?" Gajeel eyed the ice crab which still clacking its impressive bite.

* * *

" _PFFFTTT!_ " Natsu desperately held his laugh seeing the older dragon slayer suffered from such little thing. " _Is that yours?_ " He asked through their communication line.

" _Of course! No one left unscathed after doing that to my little brother! How dare he kissed Gray under the water!? Like hell I didn't see it!_ "

" _Good move! Hehehe._ " Natsu chuckled lightly. " _But then that gives us away._ "

" _What?_ "

* * *

Gajeel saw how Gray's eye twitched at the sight of the ice crab. The ice wizard was ready to strangle someone, and that someone was none other than his senpai.

"I knew it, I feel it." Gray whispered harshly. "Let's go somewhere else."

"I like this spot."

"Tch, come on." Gray said as he took the ice crab and dissolved it.

* * *

" _Shit! They are going!_ " Lyon exclaimed.

" _That's your crab doing!_ " Natsu blamed as he took off from his spot, bringing with him a branch of the bushes to cover his face.

" _Tch._ " Lyon clicked his tongue. " _Emergency meeting, now!_ "

" _What? I'm going to follow them._ "

" _No, let's meet up now._ "

* * *

"What now?" Natsu asked as he stood akimbo.

"I had this plan B all this time, so I guess we need to do that now." Lyon put a thoughtful expression and his hand under his chin.

"What plan B?" Question marks hung around Natsu's head as he cocked his head to the side.

"It's 'let the beast loose'."

Natsu frowned "Beast loose? What beast –" and something clicked in his head.

A maniacal grin spread over his face, splitting his face into two. A similar one on Lyon's face. They cackled madly, feeling satisfied with themselves and their so-called solid plan.

"Were Natsu and Lyon from Lamia Scale that close?" Hibiki asked as he served Lucy with a strawberry smoothie. Lucy accepted it with sweatdrop expression toward Natsu's and Lyon's direction.

"I don't want to know."

"What are they doing?" Ren asked.

"I don't want to know." Lucy said again.

"Shall we ask?" Eve said through the bandage around his mouth and urged Ren and Hibiki to go to the strange duo.

"Wait." Lucy stopped them when they just took the first steps. Her face was solemn and the air around her uncharacteristically dark. "One doesn't simply get in the way of a man in I-want-your-lover mode and a brother in overprotective rampage." Lucy narrowed her eyes. "So stay away."

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" The Trimen chorused, didn't matter that they didn't understand what Lucy implied.

* * *

"Gray-sama, where are you?" Juvia whined for the umpteenth for the lack of a certain presence.

Lisanna smiled awkwardly. "He is here, we will meet him eventually, don't worry."

Juvia cup her own face and forlornfully said. "But Juvia want to be with Gray-sama now."

Lisana laughed awkwardly at that. It was still strange for her for Juvia being fell head over hills with Gray, since she had accustomed with their reversed roles in Edolas.

"Hah!" Juvia suddenly gasped and her eyes went sparkly. Lisanna blinked in confusion until she saw it.

There was a big sign of "GRAY-SAMA IS THERE" complete with an arrow pointed to somewhere a turn.

"Gray-sama! Juvia knows it that Gray-sama wants with Juvia too!" Juvia squealed loudly.

"Wait, Juvia! It can be a trap from other team in the tournament, you have to be cautious." Lisanna warned.

"No Lisanna-san, Gray-sama won't be that cruel to Juvia." Juvia was already skipping away.

"That's clearly not Gray's doing." Lisanna sighed.

* * *

"What did you feel there?" Gajeel asked to a restless Gray as they walked to where the other wizards of Fairy Tail.

"I can feel eyes on me. I knew it." Gray said.

Gajeel crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So what? Let him watch." Gajeel smirked.

"And ruin everything." Gray rolled his eyes.

Gajeel smirked went wider at that. He draped his arm around Gray's shoulders. He said lowly to Gray's ear. "What did you expect to happen if there was no interruption?"

The blush on Gray's face and the wide eyes were worth the smack on his head. Gray then shoved Gajeel away from him while muttering something along the line of "Insatiable bastard."

"Gray-samaaa~"

"Crap!" Gray ducked quickly to a nearby bushes. But it was pointless since the water mage was already clinging to his arm.

"Juvia is so happy finally reunited with Gray-sama."

"Ugh, what now." Gray sweatdropped.

Gajeel grinned lopsidedly at Gray's misfortune. He was annoyed with Juvia and her persistency. But she was tolerable and wouldn't do something reckless that can do real damage, unlike a certain fire mage.

"Gajeel?" Levy's voice called behind him.

Gajeel turned back to meet Levy, Carla, and Lily stared up at him.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Having fun." Carla replied as she licked her ice cone.

"And you? All alone here? Why don't you join us?" Lily offered

"Err ..." Gajeel hesitantly looked back to where Juvia was dragging Gray away. It looked like his time with Gray in the pool was over. He turned back to them. "... Alright."

* * *

"Gray-sama, let's ride that love slider together!" Juvia excitedly dragged the wide eyes ice mage.

"What with that name!? And that gate!"

"It's a couple slider, we will slide together. Ah, Juvia can't wait to be in Gray-sama's lap." Juvia cupped her cheeks while blushing furiously, thinking the unthinkable. "Hurry up, Gray-sama!" Juvia dragged him with renewed force. Needless to say Gray was hopeless.

Lyon fisted his hands. His eye twitched in jealousy. He really relieved when Juvia dragged Gray away from Gajeel, so that bastard of a dragonslayer wouldn't molest Gray in broad daylight. But now, he partially regretted his plan. HIS Juvia-chan was too close to Gray! Lyon knew Gray wasn't interested in Juvia, but still Lyon only wanted that it was him in Gray's place.

"I can't stand this." Lyon growled.

"Huh?" Natsu while munching a roasted squid turned to him.

"Juvia-chan should be with me only." Lyon said before he ran off toward Gray's and Juvia's direction, abandoning the communication lacrima.

"What was that?" Natsu griped lightly, still munching the delicious roasted squid without giving a care. Gajeel was off with Levy, so he was okay even though Gray was with Juvia.

"Exquisite perfume as always, Natsu-kun." Ichiya suddenly appeared behind him. Natsu spun around quite jumpily only to grin in greeting.

"Ah, Blue Pegasus' old man!"

"It's wonderful meeting you here. But there's nothing to do here, Natsu-kun. Let's explore the beauty over there."

* * *

"Come on, Gray-sama. Let's slide down together." Juvia not so shyly urged Gray.

"Ugh." Gray eyed the slider hesitantly. "I'm not gonna ride this kind of attraction." He looked away.

"Gray-sama, it's going to be fun. Juvia will make it fun for Gray-sama." Hot steam actually emerged from Juvia's head. More reason for Gray to not ride the attraction with her.

"Then you can ride it with me." Lyon suddenly popped out of nowhere and scooped Juvia in his arms bridal style.

"Lyon-sama!"

"LYON!" Gray yelled. Not because what he did to Juvia, but for what he did before with Gajeel.

"B-b-but Juvia..."

"Don't be shy, Juvia."

"Lyon, what did you do!?"

"Juvia only want to ride this with Gray-sama."

"I'll make it worth thousand times for you, Juvia."

"Lyon, what were you doing spying me with Gajeel!?" Lucky for Gray no one heard that, and Juvia was too busy dealing with Lyon's persistent offer to ride the slider together.

" _aaaaaaaa._ "

The three suddenly stopped talking when the scream from afar reached their ears.

"What is that?" Gray asked.

" _aaaaaaaa._ "

"I know that voice." Lyon said as he freed Juvia from his arms.

" _aaaAAAA._ "

"It's getting louder." Juvia wondered.

" **AAAAAAAAAA!** " Natsu, from the sky screamed his lungs out.

"Natsu!" Gray and Lyon shouted seeing the fire dragonslayer who was flying to their direction.

"Uh oh." Juvia stepped back.

"Natsu, No!" Gray yelled.

"Bastard!" Lyon cursed when finally Natsu hit him and Gray. Resulting both ice mages entered the love slider.

" **AAAAAAA!** " Gray and Lyon automatically screamed and hugged each other.

* * *

"Why is it so noisy?" Carla murmured as she sipped a rainbow juice.

"From there." Lily pointed to the love slide.

Levy narrowed her eyes to see better the two figures in the slider which looked familiar to her. "Are those, Gray and Lamia Scale's Lyon?"

"What!?" Gajeel snapped. He looked to the slider and yes, there were Gray and Lyon, HUGGING each other. Gajeel's could hear his nerve snapped.

"Yeah, they are Gray and Lyon. Hehehe, what are they doing together in that love slider." Levy laughed lightly as she turned to Gajeel.

"Gajeel?" Levy looked around. The metal dragonslayer was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Why I ride this with you!?" Lyon yelled.

"That's my line!" Gray yelled back. Both still hugged each other for dear life.

"Eh?" Then Gray saw something which brought chill to his spine. No, it's not going to end well.

There was, about hundred meters away, Gajeel stood with murderous aura. His feet planted firmly to the slider by steel he formed. His hand already transformed into steel pillar with spikes.

"Interesting." Lyon said as he loosened his arms around Gray. Lyon then made a stand from his ice and stood on it while riding the water flow, battle ready. "So, you are challenging me."

"No, he is not! Stop it!" Gray shouted, he was still sliding behind Lyon who was ready to throw some deathly ices.

"Gee hee." Was Gajeel's answer.

"Just so you know my ice is more stable and stronger than Gray's."

"No, it's not!" This time a nerve ticked on Gray's forehead.

But Gray could do nothing. Lyon's hands already formed the seal to do his creation magic. On the other side, Gajeel produced more little spikes. This definitely would end up bad.

So Gray did the only think he could at the moment. He put his hands into the water and poured his magic into it, a little bit too excessively.

"FREEZE!"

And the water froze instantly. Lyon wobbled about when the momentum stopped abruptly. Gray sighed in relief, at least now their attention turned somewhere else.

* * *

"Kyaa!" Wendy screamed when the pool she was in with Cheria suddenly froze all over. She looked up only to meet the exact same situation to other pools.

"What happened?" Lucy inspected the frozen pool with her finger tips. She then stared at Natsu who was frozen inside the pool she was playing in with Levy.

"All pools are frozen." She heard Macao protested. She looked back to Natsu who was frozen with enraged expression. Then fire erupted from Natsu's body. Lucy knew it would happen so she calmly stepped back.

"AARGH!" Natsu punched his way out from the frozen pool. He just had been punched flying by Erza, only to hit Gray and Lyon, and finally he landed at the pool where Lucy and Levy were playing. He was submerged for seconds and suddenly the pool froze.

"It must be Gray! That bastard!" No matter if he wanted Gray as his mate or not, he was really annoyed. So he jumped away with flaming hands.

* * *

"Why did you freeze the pools?" Lyon admonished.

"Whatever, it stopped you two." Gray replied lazily.

"GRAAY!"

Once again Natsu's screaming voice filled the air. The three men looked up to an enraged Natsu and his flaming hands. Seeing the three men below, Natsu's attention turned to Gajeel like a metal to magnet.

"GAJEEL!"

"Uh, no..." Gray trailed as he sensed something terrible was about to happen.

"Perfect." Gajeel grinned. He changed the form of his hand into a huge sword.

"No..." Gray grabbed his hair.

"Fire Dragon's ..."

"Metal Dragon's ..."

* * *

The whole pool was destroyed. People all scattered around in fright. Fairy Tail members were different matter though, they all spread out on the ground among the ruins of the pool. Gray lay face down and Lucy sat on his back. She stared with tears streaming down her face to the two dragonslayers who were still growling and brawling.

"Gray..." Lucy whimpered. "You need to put your fanboys on leashes."

"As if I want it to be like this!" Gray cried out madly.

"This is getting out of hand." Freed said. He was on a tree, hanging like laundry. "Aren't you going to do something about them?"

Lightning immediately cracked through the air. Laxus cracked his fingers in annoyance. And the way Freed said that, it wasn't a question, it was a request.


End file.
